Aeolos Russo
Aeolos Russo is a freshman Italian exchange student going to Millard High. At first meeting he's usually shy and quiet, after getting to know him, he's a lot more talkative and bubbly, though he usually has short-lasting fits of depression. He is a hard worker and loves to help people and give them advice. He is a newcomer character in the New Millard High RP. Relationships With Other Characters Dominick Altaïr Aeolos met Dominick in World History class on the first day, when Aeolos was doodling a picture in his notebook. Dominick had complimented one of the little doodles, and for some time afterward, Aeolos was friendly toward him. They've retained a good friendship, though Aeolos seems to 'ship' Dominick and Blanky, much to Dominick's chagrin. Blanky Elius Aeolos met Blanky in World History class along with Dominick on the first day. Blanky complimented a doodle Aeolos had made of a lady in a flowy dress. After that, Aeolos had been considered a part of Blanky and Dominick's 'group', though Aeolos has been closer with Dominick, Aeolos find Blanky and her fashion sense to be 'fabulous'. Sandy Impertinent Sandy and Aeolos met on the first day when Aeolos forgot to bring lunch to school and Sandy shared her lunch with him. They met again in Biology Class when Dominick and him were paired up to mix chemicals together and test them. Aeolos took the chemicals and it turned out to be a Love Potion, and the first person he saw was Sandy, and immediately fell in love with her. Sandy was also given a Love Potion from Drew, and the first person she saw was Aeolos, and now they are the official class couple. Truth be told, Aeolos actually had feelings or Sandy before the Love Potion incident, the potion only enlarged them. Belinda Vogue Aeolos has a passing acquaintance with Belinda, they met in the lunchroom one day and she declared him and everyone else at one table her 'Bestest friends forever', though Aeolos thinks she was joking about that (as it's never mentioned again). Later in a music class, when Aeolos was sitting around playing a Ukulele, Belinda was swooning over him, and ever since, she has a crush on him, though he doesn't know. Daisy Boone Daisy and Aeolos are somewhat good friends, sharing a love of cooking and art. Daisy believes that Aeolos is gay and only using Sandy as a 'decoy', but that's completely untrue. Devon Savage Devon is quite possibly the only person who annoys him, yet still he sees (somewhat) as a friend. He's still trying to get over him hitting on Sandy 'accidentally', not really believing it was an accident. Obediah Jones Obediah is probably one of the reasons Aeolos is so fond of Blanky and Dominick. The first couple weeks of knowing them, both Blanky and Dominick reminded him of his bandmate 'Obie', Blanky because of her unusual blue hair, and Dominick because of his sarcastic remarks and excuses of an over-bearing mother. Obediah doesn't really like Aeolos, in fact, he thinks Aeolos is one of the most annoying people on the planet, though Aeolos would never know. Quotes *"I know eet's a cube but eh...uhm... I hate math..." *"Eh...eh...I don't know." *"Let's face it, nobody's normal. I mean... *stares at his green bangs*" *"I cannot believe you are comparing Picasso to 4 year old. His art was not just scribbles, he used a certain type of surrealism and way of visioning things." *repeated line* "What on earth...?" Other Appearances Aeolos.png|Aeolos's bannedstory Aeolos-drawing.jpg|Drawn picture of Aeolos Tiny-Aeolos.PNG|Aeolos' tinierme mabinogi-aeolos.PNG|Aeolos's Mabinogi (blonde since there was no green) Aeolos-pudgy.PNG|Aeolos's otaku avatar Aeolos-gaia.png|Aeolos's gaia avatar Aeolos-Russo.png|Aeolos as a Pokemon Trainer Aeolos 'Aero' Russo.jpg|A full-body drawn picture of Aeolos aeolos.jpg|Drawing by Kat Aero sim.jpg|Aeolos' sim (in Wii, made by Julia) Aeolos Russo Sims 3.jpg|Aeolos' sim (in PC, made by Sumaes) Aeolos-sim.PNG|Aeolos's MySim (needs a better picture... >.>) Aureole.png|Genderbent Aeolos - Aureole Aeolos the Mouse.PNG|Aeolos as a Sonic character Aero.png|Aeolos' Lunaii Aero-face.PNG|Aeolos in a Facemaker What Happens To Him In Science #Fallen in Love with Sandy (takes the chemicals Dominick made) #Turned into a Careless Slob (unknowingly drinks chemical-filled water) #Gave him a disease that made him unusually tired and weak. (drank a potion made by Lucius Akwright Trivia *Aeolos is in a band, they are more well-known in Italy and a small part of Los Angeles. *When nervous or feeling under pressure, he has a stutter. *Aeolos is deathly allergic to bees. *Aeolos was born in Ardea, Italy. *Aeolos has to wear glasses for reading, but usually wears contacts. *Aeolos's voice. Scenes Science-Class-Madness.png|'Fun With Chemicals' Category:Characters Category:Freshmen Category:Males Category:Characters in The New RP Category:Character With Unusual Hair Colors Category:Good Characters Category:Active Characters Category:Pokemon-Trainer-Julia's Characters